


Singing

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack catches Ryan singing while working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing

When Jack walked back in the house after dropping Aimee off at daycare, he didn’t notice the faint humming coming from upstairs. It wasn’t until he was stepping into the kitchen that he heard the light melody floating down.

Curious at first, Jack silently made his way up the steps, taking care to step over the ones he knew would creak under his weight. The further up he went, the louder the melody became. On the second story landing now, Jack paused to figure out where it was coming from now, left or right. A moments quiet allowed his ears to pick up the tune from the left, where Aimee’s room was located.

“What would I give if I could live out of these waters? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?” Ryan’s voice was soft, but with each passing phrase it grew stronger and louder, “ Bet'cha on land they understand. That they don't reprimand their daughters, bright young women sick of swimmin' ready to stand!”

Jack peaked into their daughters room to find his husband dancing around around while picking up the mess they had made that morning. Folding clothes, putting toys and books into their proper place. His heart started to flutter in his chest watching his love act out part of your world.

“ And ready to know what the people know, ask 'em my questions and get some answers.

What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?” Ryan took the pause that the song needed to take, with his back to Jack and his hands clenched into fists in front of his chest. Deciding to surprise him, Jack took a few quick steps into the room and added the missing word before Ryan could.

“Burn?” Jack’s sang. Startled, Ryan spun around, to find a smiling Jack. He smiled and walked over to him to give him a light peck on the lips before grabbing his hand to dance in a small circle. Jack laughed at their antics, and Ryan sang the finishing verse.

“When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above? Out of the sea, wish I could be, part of that world!”

Jack leaned in to give Ryan another kiss.

“I thought you didn’t like the Little Mermaid?” he inquired. Ryan just shrugged.

“After watching it so many times with Aimee, I couldn’t help but have the song memorized.”

“Hurry up, Prince Eric, and I’ll make you some breakfast.” Jack said and he went back down. Ryan just nodded and started into Kiss the Girl. Laughter was heard throughout the house once Ryan switched the pronouns around.


End file.
